Sanctuary JosefMick Slash
by Emerald72
Summary: Josef helps Mick keep his inner Vampire in check. Written for the 20 established relationships community on LiveJournal. Prompt # 6 - Pain. Josef/Mick Slash. Mature Audiences Only. Please read the warnings.


Title: Sanctuary

Pairing: Josef/Mick

Rating: NC17

**Warnings: Domination/submission, collar and leash, consensual restraint, blood play, heavy flogging, orgasm control, needle play, pain play, fear play, and mind fuck.**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Josef helps Mick keep his inner Vampire in check. Written for the 20 established relationships community on LiveJournal. Prompt # 6 - Pain.

* * *

_You're fighting a losing battle my friend..._

Mick closed his eyes, and pressed his fists against his temples. Rivulets of sweat ran down his back, his shirt sticking to his skin as he drew his knees in closer to his chest, and tried to concentrate on blocking the dark images that ran through his mind.  
_  
Beth lying limp in his arms, her head tilted, throat exposed, tempting him to tear into soft flesh, bleeding now, the blood staining her delicate skin, bright red splashed over white….  
_  
"Christ, it never ends." Mick's fists pressed tighter, his skull throbbing with pain, and pressure. He whimpered, and bit down hard on his lower lip; tried to conjure up happier pictures in his mind. It had only been a night ago he'd been caught by pleasant surprise; Beth's lips pressed against his own on a whim, kissing him good night. He'd smiled then; she'd tasted so much like fresh hope, the scent of her humanity lingering on his mouth.

Now pleasure had turned to pain, the Vampire within distorting thought and memory, twisting beauty and light into an ugly voraciousness that demanded to be fed.

Mick scrambled for the phone, his hands shaking as he punched in Josef's number. He wouldn't give in, couldn't give in to the darkness that threatened to consume him whole. Josef would know what to do, Josef could help him resist.  
_  
There were other ways to quell the beast._

"I need to see you." Mick cut right to the chase as soon as Josef answered.

"You mean 'see me' see me."

"Yeah."

A momentary pause for consideration, and then Josef spoke again.

"I'll send a car."

Half an hour later Mick stood in one of the room's Josef had set aside for the purpose of entertaining guests, a glass of Whiskey chased blood pressed into his hand.

"You, my friend, look like shit." Josef stated with matter of fact concern, as he watched Mick knock back the contents of his drink in two quick draws.

"Thanks," Mick snorted a quick note of admittance, and then turned to Josef, his expression etched in genuine puzzlement; ice cubes swirled, and clinked against the glass sides of the tumbler in his hand. "Why aren't you dressed, and ready to go? I thought you 'd be enthused at the situation."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Josef fell into exaggerated overtones of mock contrition, "I didn't realise I was supposed to be 'on' as soon as I opened the door. Forgive me for not cracking a whip across your ass the moment you stepped inside; how silly of me. I was the under the false impression that it might have been nice for us to have a drink first. "

"I don't need a drink," Mick had been about to snap in frustration, his glass already set aside; fingers clenched into a fist.

"I'll go and get ready, if that's what you came here for," Josef interjected, his hand rested matter of fact on Mick's shoulder, his prior briskness replaced by casual reassurance.

"You know it is." Eyes averted for a moment, Mick cleared his throat, and shifted his weight nervously from one foot to the other. Dark thoughts and images still ran through his mind's eye. He could feel the Vampire within rising close to the surface, threatening to break through his well-honed control. The tension was almost unbearable. Mick met Josef's gaze then, and issued a single, impassioned plea.

"Please. "

_Please. Make it stop. Take me out of myself, even for a moment, so I don't have to feel this way…_

Josef's expression furrowed with concern. And then he was giving a brief nod of acceptance, and issuing a forthright command, stepping into the role Mick asked of him.

"I want you naked by the time I return."

Mick hurried to comply, as he watched Josef turn heel, and pace from the room.

Minutes ticked by, space enough for anticipation to build. Mick found himself shaking, part from the cool air of the room on his bare flesh, part from the adrenalin of imagination. And then Josef was sweeping back in, cutting a striking figure in velvet and leather as he strode towards Mick, collar in hand.

"Get on your knees." A quick snap of his fingers, and Josef was pointing to the ground in front of him.

Mick fell immediately obedient, kneeling with gratitude, and extending his neck for Josef to attach the collar that would signify his position for the next few hours. No responsibility, no thoughts, or cares, nothing to fight against; he would be a slave answerable only to the heady rush of pain and sensation, borne on his master's hand.

Mick's relief, as he drew his arms around Josef's hips, and pressed the side of his face against Josef's lower torso, was palpable.

"Don't tell me I need to accept myself more, Josef." Mick pre-empted Josef's words then; as Josef allowed him a few moments of finding sanctuary, Josef's fingers tangling in Mick's hair as he caressed the top of Mick's head.

"Why not? You'd be a lot happier." Josef looked down at Mick, his head tilted with curiosity, wondering at the strange attraction that had always been between them.

"Because I can't. Not for her sake. She's the closest thing to knowing mortality that I've found." Mick sounded almost resigned to that knowledge.

"And I'm probably the closest thing to inner peace you've ever managed," Josef momentarily shook Mick from his complacency, a hand gripping Mick's hair, and forcing Mick's head back, "and how are you achieving that, exactly?"

Mick wasn't given a chance to respond. Josef hauled Mick to his feet with a snap toned directive of, "Get up." He'd made his point.  
_  
It's not the worth the pain you go through chasing after hopes, and shadows. I can give you peace, and sanctuary, for more than a few hours at a time, for eternity, Mick…_

The offer was there, and always the same; only the form it came in was different each time. Maybe one day, in the light of a distant future Mick couldn't yet imagine for himself. For now though all that mattered was the here, and now; and getting through whatever way he could.

Josef attached a leash to Mick's collar, and lead Mick into the other room; his black painted, and candle lit corner of the world where they could play.

"Don't worry," Josef dark-voiced against the side of Mick's face, as he gestured for Mick to raise his arms, and chained him from the ceiling, "I'll take you so far out of yourself you'll question your own existence."

Mick gasped, his body stretched taut against the leather, and titanium restraints, as Josef slashed a single sharpened fingernail across his chest, drawing blood that ran from a rapidly healed incision, and flowed in rivulets down his torso.

Josef dipped a finger into the red substance, used it to paint crimson patterns across Mick's skin, wanting to draw Mick's inner Vampire to the surface more. Playtime was always so much better when all of the senses were engaged.

Still feeding on Mick's initial rush of adrenalin, Josef toyed with Mick for a while; alternately stroking, and then gouging red welts into Mick's flesh with his fingers; gently rolling Mick's nipples between thumb and forefinger, and then squeezing hard.

The tails of a deer skin flogger were being trailed over Mick's unclad form then, his body shivering under its caress. Josef swished the instrument lightly back and forth across Mick's chest, and shoulders, building the intensity gradually, waiting until Mick's skin had warmed to a pinkish hue, before moving in with harder blows. And then he was doing the same across Mick's buttocks, building the sensation, warming at first, and then shifting heavier. The pinkish hue quickly changing to a criss-cross of red striations, as Josef swapped deerskin for the knotted ends of oil-tanned cowhide.

Mick felt his cock harden under the stinging glow of leather on flesh; his body rushing on the endorphin release carried on the ends of the flogger's tails. Josef waited until he had Mick teetering on a peak of sensation, and then backed off, pausing to slip a blindfold over Mick's eyes. As he gave Mick's endorphin levels time to drop, and then took relish in bringing them back up again.

He wanted this to last, wanted to push Mick to the very precipice and then take him beyond; both their energies intertwined in an intricate dance of pain and pleasure indefinable. Josef wielded a flogger in each hand then, landing an increasingly rapid-fire circle of blows across the flesh and musculature of Mick's body.

Mick's muscles strained with every bite of the whip, sweat glistening on his back, and running down his thighs. He was beginning to float, sensing his mind detaching from his body, heading into a place of pure awareness.

Josef stopped when the flogger began to draw blood.

"I told you I'd make it good." Josef shifted to where Mick stood shackled, and bound, drew his arms around Mick's neck, let Mick feel the weight of him pressed against his back. "We're not finished yet."

Mick groaned, and let his head fall back against Josef's shoulder, Josef's mouth pressing against Mick's own in an awkward coupling of lips, and fangs. He listened as Josef began to whisper dark desire in his ear, painting emotions with words as he slipped a hand onto Mick's erection, and began to stroke.

Mewling under Josef's attentions Mick writhed with pleasure as Josef stepped up the pace, trying to rock back and forth on his heels to heighten his sensation. Josef waited until he'd driven Mick to near frenzy, Mick's orgasm rising almost imminent from the base of his spine, and then stopped. Repeated the same action, and then stopped again - over, and over.

He could keep this up for hours, had done before. Mick's body still hummed from the flogging, although he'd recovered his senses enough to speak. Begging wouldn't help though, he knew that much from experience. Begging would just prolong the torture of frustration.

Mick held his tongue, trying desperately not to plead, call out, draw any sort of attention to his plight; lest Josef decided he hadn't had enough. Josef stepped away then. Mick listened to the footfall of his boots on the concrete floor, and wondered what was to come.

"Take a breath in," Josef instructed when he'd returned to Mick's side. And then he was pricking the end of a needle against Mick's left nipple, and piercing it through to the other side.

Mick hissed at the sudden onslaught of pain, and surprise; his body flooded with endorphins, a rush of adrenalin flowing through his veins. Josef repeated his instruction, pierced Mick's left nipple four more times, forming a circular pattern of needles through Mick's skin, before moving onto his right.

The pain was exquisite. Josef flicked the ends of the needles when he was done, twisted them around in Mick's flesh; sent more storms of chemicals coursing through his body. Mick was riding high on a wave of sensation, his body and mind shifting back to the place he was headed to before; detached, floating, cocooned in a blanket of heightened awareness outside his mundane existence.

"Trust me." Josef was whispering to Mick then, "Hold onto your fear, but trust me. I want to take you deeper."

Mick barely registered Josef's words, until he heard the sound of gas, and the crackling roar of flame.

"No." A shock of adrenalin flooded through him; unable to see through the covering of his blindfold Mick struggled instinctually against his bonds.

"Relax," Josef soothed, one hand encircling Mick's cock once again, the other holding what in reality was nothing more than a heated wand modified to sound like a blow torch as it was lit, perfectly harmless, but effective for the atmosphere of controlled terror he was trying to create. "Keep perfectly still, and you won't be in any danger. Trust me; I'm not going to hurt you."

His mind screaming at him to get away from what it perceived as a deadly threat, Mick struggled to comply, torn between survival, and submission. For a moment he considered safe-wording out. Mick realised then Josef was right. The fear, the resultant rushes of adrenalin, the uncertainty of danger, all combined to send him spiralling deeper. Josef was mind fucking him, and Mick didn't want him to stop.

He held on as Josef began to manoeuvre the wand over his body, following the outline of his torso, and limbs, bringing it close enough to his skin that Mick could feel the radiant heat, but taking care not to let it touch.

By the time Josef had set the wand aside, and released Mick's restraints, Mick had slipped so far into subspace, reality was little more than a vague concept to him.

"Told you I'd take you so far out of yourself, you'd question your own existence," Josef chuckled as he laid Mick out on the floor, carefully removed the needles piercing Mick's nipples, and then hooked Mick's legs over his shoulders. They'd end the session the way they had always done, making love on the cold concrete.

Somewhere amidst the floating haze, Mick became aware of Josef moving within him. He drew his arms around Josef's neck, relished the sensation of being fucked in such an altered state; his senses so finely honed, every cell in his body tingling with the residual cascade of endorphins, and adrenalin.

And then he was flying apart, coming so hard he almost swore he could see stars as he shouted his release, and tore into the top of Josef's shoulder with his fangs, biting down harder as a second orgasm quickly followed the first.

Josef growled, thrust forward one last time, and then fell into his own protracted release.

"How do you feel?" Josef waited until Mick had reconnected, and then withdrew to lie alongside; one hand rested on Mick's chest, providing stability.

"Ok," Mick closed his eyes, and conjured up an image of Beth, relieved to find his mind clear of the ugly pictures that had followed before. For now the darkness remained at bay. "I'm fine. Thank you."

Josef watched as Mick scrambled to his feet, still slightly dazed from their session. Mick was always this way when they were done, nervous, looking for an exit. Josef tried not to let it hurt; figured it wouldn't matter if Mick didn't feel he had something to run from, some emotion he couldn't face.

"You know one day I'm going to refuse to do this for you." Josef followed Mick out to the other room.

"You enjoy it as much as I need it," Mick called Josef's bluff as he collected his clothes from the floor. Even so, Josef still detected a tremor of fear in Mick's voice.

"Maybe I just enjoy you." Josef smiled, and affected a casual pose as he leant against the framework of the door.

"Maybe," Mick stole a quick glance, and forced a smile of his own.

Mick needed Josef far more than he was willing to admit; Josef knew not to push the issue too far. A hint of admittance here, and there, the occasional offer of sanctuary, Mick would come around eventually; of that much Josef was sure.

Doing up the last few buttons of his shirt, Mick collected his jacket from the back of the lounge, and stood waiting for Josef to say his goodbyes.

"Stay for one more drink," Josef shifted towards Mick then, drew an arm around Mick's shoulders, "I'll arrange a car to take you home."

Mick nodded his acquiesce, and sat down as he waited for Josef to pour him a tumbler of Scotch.

"I need to see you." Mick's voice sounded on edge when Josef answered the phone.

"You mean 'see me' see me." A month had passed since their last encounter. Josef tittered at the sense of déjà vu.

"Yeah."

Josef paused for consideration.

_A hint of admittance here, and there, the occasional offer of sanctuary, Mick would come around eventually; of that much Josef was sure._

"I'll send a car."


End file.
